The Night Angel
by Transformer Diva
Summary: While in an energon mine Astrotrain, Starscream, and Cyclonus Find a femme who is beyond beautiful. Can Galvatron stay calm through it or will the femme when his spark.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this," Starscream grumbled. "My talents are being wasted on these pathetic scouting expeditions. If that fool Galvatron really wanted me to help-" Starscream was promptly cut off by Cyclonus, who glared at the traitorous Seeker and growled,

"You had best watch your tongue when you talk about our Lord, Starscream. Soundwave can hear you when you least expect to be heard, and can see you when you least expect to be seen." Starscream was about to snap back a less than pleasant response when he heard a noise. It sounded like metal against metal, which was not uncommon, especially in a dilapidated place like this. But the sound of breathing in an abandoned area is not quite as common. Starscream snapped to attention, drawing his null ray and readying his missiles.

"Who goes there?" He shouted, panning the room through the scope of his weapon.

"Primus, Starscream, cool it!" Astrotrain exclaimed, glancing at the aggressive-looking mech as if worried about his sanity. "You're even more paranoid than Galvatron!" Whipping his head in Astrotrain's direction, Starscream snarled,

"Do NOT compare me to Galvatron, Astrotrain! Galvatron is just a weak, simple-minded, crazy old-"

"ENOUGH!" Cyclonus interrupted ferociously. "I would not insult Lord Galvatron if I were you, Starscream!" He roared. "You are most lucky he did not blast you to dust a second time when you came groveling at his feet!" Starscream was about to respond with a blast from his cannon. But then he cocked his head and listened intently.

"There! Did you hear it?" He asked. Astrotrain rolled his optics in annoyance.

"Starscream, this is an abandoned Autobot energon storage area," he said slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a small child. "It's probably been abandoned for astro-decades." Starscream glared at Astrotrain

"Just shut up and do an energy scan already!" He commanded. Astrotrain just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to take orders from you, Screamer," he said indignantly, knowing how much the jet hated his nickname.

"Might as well do it, Astrotrain," Cyclonus sighed. "Otherwise Starscream will whine about it all the way back to base. And personally, I'd rather not deal with that; I have a most terrible headache." Starscream huffed in annoyance.

"I don't whine!" he whined. Astrotrain smirked. He knew there was no use in trying to argue with the Seeker; he would have a better chance of winning an argument against a wall as much as Starscream listened. Which wasn't much.

"Fine, I'll find this imaginary friend of yours, Screamer," he snickered, using the hated nickname again. But once he analyzed the scanner, Astrotrain's crimson optics narrowed in concern. "For once he's right, Cyclonus," he reported. "I'm getting an energy reading." His optics narrowed further still. "It appears to be a neutral life signal. Faint, but present nonetheless."

"Ah, good. We could use more soldiers," Starscream said smugly. "Spread out and search for him," Cyclonus ordered. The three Decepticons dispersed, searching every corner, every dark or hidden place. Every search came up empty.

"I thought this gizmo of yours was supposed to find the 'bot, not just their energy signature," Astrotrain complained to Starscream. "It is, and does," Starscram replied. "You're not even holding it right, you nitwit!" he exclaimed, snatching the scanner from Astrotrain's surprised grasp. "Ah, there he is," Starscream said, satisfied. He shoved the scanner back into Astrotrain's hands and strutted toward a nearby pipe. "Looks like an old energon pipeline that was broken," Starscream said, lightly rubbing a finger around the

jagged edge of the ruined channel. "By now, though, the energon's long gone and this as good a place to hide as any other." Kneeling down, the jet surveyed what little he could see of the pipe's interior. It was large enough for even Galvatron to sit in comfortably. Shining a light into the tunnel, Starscream called, "Just come out with no weapons drawn and we will have no reason to harm you, mister-" He stopped cold when his light found its prey. What they saw surprised them more then seeing unicorn for the first time. A femme bot with ruby red optics.

* * *

**this I my friends story she asked me to post it for her so, be watchful on what you say about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"A femme..." Starscream repeated, sounding both surprised and dissapointed. "She'll be of no use to us in the field."

"What makes you say that, Starscream?" Astrotrain asked. "A warrior is a warrior no matter the gender. Look at the Autobots' Elita One. She bested you within five minutes."

"She snuck up on me!" Starscream screeched, not wanting to remember being beaten by a girl.

"Either way, Galvatron will want to see her," Cyclonus told them. "She may yet be of use to us." This whole time the femme stared at the trio of Decepticons as they discussed her fate. If only she had her gun... "Pull her out, Starscream," Cyclonus ordered. Starscream reached into the pipe and grabbed the female by her neck. She's awfully light, he thought to himself. She offered no resistance. When the jet pulled her out, he could see why. She had multiple cuts and was leaking energon profusely from a gash on her left arm. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle and her helm was slightly crushed as if someone had punched her, hard. But despite her ugly wounds, she was beautiful. She had ebony armor with glowing red patches on her chest, arms and legs and had optics the color of blood set in a sharply defined, breathtakingly gorgeous face. But the most striking feature were her wings, which none of the Decepticons had seen the like of before. They were the colors of an inferno, and whenever she moved the feathers appeared to be engulfed in fire. After staring at her for a moment,

Starscream asked, "What is your name?" She looked up with a tear-stained face at the mech. "N-Nightingale," she stuttered, looking terrified.

She shivered. "Come on, Starscream. Now is not the time for fifty questions. If we don't get her fixed up, she won't be of use to anyone." Starscream nodded his head in agreement. "Let's get her to base."

* * *

"...and then we brought her here." Starscream reported the day's events to Galvatron, who listened with interest.

"A femme? There have not been femmes aside from Prime's little group for centuries." Galvatron said.

"There are now," Starscream pointed out.

"Where is she now?" Galvatron asked.

"She was going to go into critical condition very soon. We brought her to sick bay for repairs," the jet told his leader.

"I wish to see her," Galvatron said calmly.

"Hook said that the only thing she is fit for seeing is some rest," Cyclonus said, walking in.

"I do not care. Is she asleep now?" Galvatron asked.

"No, my Lord. She can't get comfortable." Starscream looked grim.

"I'd imagine not," he responded. "Bring me to see her," Galvatron demanded.

"But, my Lord-" Cyclonus began to protest.

"NOW!" Galvatron roared. Cyclonus cringed at the sudden volume and aggressiveness of his leader's voice.

"All right, I'll take you to her," he said meekly. Galvatron seemed to relax a bit at this. The two walked down the corridors in silence until Cyclonus stopped outside of the sick bay.

"Are you sure you would not rather wait until she is well, my liege? After all, she's been through a lot and-"

"I don't care," Galvatron interrupted belligerently. Cyclonus cursed the rude Decepticon under his breath, thinking incorrectly that the much more powerful mech was out of earshot.

"Care to repeat that, Cyclonus?" Galvatron asked dangerously.

"Oh, um, n-no sir!" Cyclonus said a little bit too fast. Fortunately for him, Galvatron simply glared. The two entered the room and approached the medical berths.

"Galvatron!" Hook yelped, startled. "What brings you here?"

"This femme that these two have been telling me about Galvatron responded gesturing toward the two robots behind him.

"But, sir-" Hook tried to say.

"I am quite aware of her condition. But if she is conscious, I want to see her. These two haven't told me what she looks like, and my curiosity must be sated."

"Very well, my lord," the Decepticon medic sighed. He depressed a button on one of the walls beside a door. The door slid open with a hiss and the four entered, with Galvatron having to stoop and still managing to hit his helm, making him curse. When he stopped rubbing his now sore head, he looked at the small figure on the berth with wide optics. The question thall the others wondered was why was there lord gaping

* * *

**Well here is another chappie enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightingale opened her optics wearily as she heard voices nearby. She listened to the harsh voice that was currently speaking but could not make out the words. Then she heard the one they called Hook saying something about his lord. Finally there was a hiss as the doors opened and she groggily watched Hook and two of the Decepticons that had caught her enter. Someone else tried to enter as well, but there was a quiet thud and the first voice she had heard cursed. Nightingale was not entirely sure she wanted to meet the owner of this voice, as she could not even touch the top of the doorframe on tiptoe, and she definitely did not have to worry about bumping her helm on it. Whoever cursed was much bigger than her...and probably much stronger. But she somehow recognized the voice...

"Well, there you go. Not much to look at right now though, is she?" Hook told the others in the room.

"I know her..." breathed the voice that had cursed in awe. Suddenly, Nightingale realized who it was. She forced her optics to clear and gazed at the face that was now looming over her. It was a foreign face, but she knew the optics very well.

"Megatron?" she asked. The face broke into a wide smile.

"You remembered me!" the Decepticon leader exclaimed. The others in the room exchanged looks of confusion and worry. Their leader had seldom been so pleasant to anyone, much less a perfect stranger. Galvatron seemed to forget their presence and looked at the femme. "Where have you been all this time?" he questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, Lord Galvatron, but how do you know her? And how does she know your old identity?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"We used to be friends back on Cybertron," Galvatron explained, annoyed at Starscream's intrusion. "Best friends, actually. But when the war started, I contacted her less and less until contact ceased entirely. It's not like I wanted to stop speaking to her, but war tends to make you busy." He turned back toward the femme. "Speaking of war, how did...this happen?" he asked in worry, gesturing toward the gash on her arm.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question," she responded.

"My change has a...long story. So, you first." he said, chuckling slightly as she rolled her optics at him. She smiled, but winced as she tried to sit up. Galvatron quickly put a hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down. "Take it easy. You've been through a lot, no doubt. We don't want you to agitate any of your injuries or cause any new ones."

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going to go recharge. See you later." Starscream said suddenly, walking out of the room. Nightingale looked after him curiously.

"What's his problem?" she asked her old friend.

"I wish I knew," he grumbled. "But he is correct, we all need to get some rest. Especially you." She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not that tired-" She was cut off by a large involuntary yawn.

"It sure doesn't seem that way," Galvatron laughed. Then his expression turned serious. "Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" he asked.

"No, it's okay," she responded, a bit embarrassed. I can take care of myself, she thought indignantly. But she was glad she was with her friend. "I think I'll just need to get accustomed to things," she said, looking up into Galvatron's optics. "But do I at least have time for a bedtime story?" she pleaded. He sighed, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Maybe tomorrow," he promised. "Please?" He looked away, he knew what he would see if he looked at her face. Don't look, don't look, he ordered himself. But he looked. "Oh, not the puppy eyes..." he groaned.

"Too late," Nightingale laughed.

"Oh, fine. But just ten more minutes, okay? Time me." She nodded happily. " First of all, as you may have noticed, I do not go by Megatron any longer. I go by Galvatron. A different name for a different body."

"How did you get the new body?" she asked curiously. "I'm getting to that. A few years ago, Optimus and I fought one on one in another battle. But this time, he fell...as did I. He died of his wounds the next day, but I stayed alive. That does not mean that I escaped the battle unscathed, far from it. But as Astrotrain carried us from here on Earth back to our base on Cybertron, he began to run out of energon and requested his load to be lightened."

Nightingale stared at him in surprise. "They threw you off the ship?" He nodded.

"But I wasn't the only one. Thundercracker, Skywarp and one of the Insecticons all perished in the fight. As their deactivated shells and I floated through space, we encountered something strange. Namely, Unicron."

She continued to stare. "You're joking, right? Unicron the Destroyer? I thought he was a myth!" Galvatron gave her a grim look.

"So did I until I started talking to him. He made me a deal- if I destroyed the Matrix of Leadership which Prime passed on to his lieutenant Ultra Magnus, Unicron would grant me a new body. So I agreed. He gave me the body I have now, and a made a small armada out of my fellow fallen warriors for assistance in battle. But what I didn't know was since Unicron created my body, he also could access my mind- and control it. I ended up being defeated and going nearly mad. Sometimes even I myself question my sanity." He looked at her with sad optics.

"Wow," she said simply. It was all she could manage. "Galvatron looked at the time.

"Well, that concludes my ten minutes." He got up from the medical berth and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Nightingale blurted out.

"Whatever for?" asked Galvatron, confused. No one had ever really apologized to him before.

"For being so nosy. I didn't mean to make you upset," she replied, looking rather upset herself. He gave her a melancholy smile and walked back over to her.

"Trust me, I'm not exactly innocent myself when it comes to curiosity," he chuckled. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "And besides, it will be better after this. Tomorrow you can start your new life," he said, smiling. Getting up again, he went and paused by the light switch. "Good night," he told her, and then he cut off the light. Then there was the hiss of the door moving again, and Nightingale was alone. Tomorrow I start my new life, she thought happily. Then she shut down her optics and immediately went offline with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Alright my friend and I got talking about making Galvatron, be more you know nice, and not a total insane lunatic. But she decided that they knew each other way off. Next chapter I think another character will be introduced I think. This will be a phycotic mech that I believe caused her injuries sorry for having a small spoiler, but I don't know how long it will be till I update her story again because they are taking I messages and I never know when my email decides to work. So wanted to give y'all a heads up.**


End file.
